


The Dark will never leave you

by ILovewritingnow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Dark Harry Potter, Drama, Gen, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1293022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILovewritingnow/pseuds/ILovewritingnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abused at the hands of the Dursleys and abandoned by the Light. Harry turns Dark. Mrs Blacks screaming portrait comes to the rescue. The heir to the Black fortune has turned Dark, he must be saved. Eventual Draco/Harry slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Draco Malfoy - Just taking them for a ride**

 

* * *

 

Though wise men at their end know Dark is right

                                                           Dylan Thomas

 

* * *

 

'Boy, come here.'

Wondering what he did, Harry turned to face his uncle.

'I'll not have you walking all over the place,' Vernon grabbed Harry and shoved him up the stairs. Opening the boys door he shoved him inside, 'I don't want to hear you, I don't want to see you and you are not to leave.'

At first Harry didn't mind it, in fact it sounded nice. No chores, no bullying and none of aunt Petunia's cold disapproving stares.

It didn't take long and he started to see the downsides to this, his bladder was full and he needed to go to the bathroom. Banging on the door, Harry tried to get their attention. There was no answer, they were ignoring him. Even after he shouted: 'Fine, then I'll go in here.'

That night Harry collapsed on the floor in a fit of rage, this was so unfair. Surely they would feed him something.

When he woke up the sun was hitting his face and he could hear birds outside, getting up he looked out his window.

The bars were solid but also widely spaced, thoughtfully he opened the window and tried putting his head through it. He'd heard somewhere that if your head can fit through then so can the rest of your body. It felt like it was working, his head scrapped between the rough iron bars, it got tighter and tighter.

Harry started to panic, he'd pushed his head to a point where it didn't go in any further and when he tried he couldn't pull it out.

Shouting for help he hoped someone would hear him, stamping on the floor he made more noise surely uncle Vernon would get irritated at the noise and come see what was wrong.

Nobody came, nothing happened, Harry could hear someone mowing their lawn.

Wriggling around a bit more Harry tried to use his hands to spread the bars a bit, it seamed to work and soon he had worked his way out.

Sitting down on his bed his hands fell into his lap and he realized they were covered in blood. 'That must of helped me get out.'

Looking around for something to do Harry pried up the loose board under his bed, he'd taken most of the interesting things out before the summer.

He had a pocket knife and a packet of sherbet lemons Dumbledore had given him.

Popping one into his mouth Harry lay back and thought of what Dumbledore did during the summer holidays, Harry found it difficult to imagine him doing anything else. 'It's quiet possible he just sits in his office behind his desk.' Harry looked at the empty cage.

An empty cage, just another reminder that he'd left Hedwig with the Weasley's. Now he didn't have anyone to listen to his bad jokes.

Sleep over took him, when he woke later on it was to the sound of the Dursley's getting out of the car and coming into the house. They must have gone somewhere, that's why they didn't come up.

Looking out the window Harry could see uncle Vernon carrying in a large travel bag. Aunt Petunia was talking to a neighbor over the fence, they chatted away amicably then the lady pointed right to Harry's window, his aunt turned and scowled at him.

Stepping back from the window in dread he knew he'd made too much noise.

It didn't take long, all too soon Harry could hear his uncles angry huffing as he stomped up the stairs. 'Boy, you've been scaring the woman next door.' A key turned in the lock.

The door to Harry's room crashed opened, standing in the furthest corner Harry looked down hoping this would be over soon.

'Didn't I tell you to be quiet.'

Harry didn't have time to answer, Vernon's fist connected with his face, then his side. Harry fell to the ground as the blows rained down.

Standing over the broken and beaten boy Vernon knew he had to do something to silence the boy. They were going on holiday and if the boy made too much noise people would start wondering.

With the heel of his shoe he repeatedly stomped on the boys jaw, hoping to break it. Leaning against the wall he caught his breath before bending down and giving the boys jaw a wiggle - grimacing in disgust Vernon stepped back, definitely something broken there.

 

* * *

 

When Harry woke he was in terrible pain, all around him his limbs twitched involuntarily. He couldn't see out of one eye and after feeling around his damaged hand brushed over the remains of his glasses.

Gently, very gently Harry felt his face, something was horribly wrong with it. His right side felt badly swollen and terrible flashes of pain shot through him whenever he tried to open his mouth.

Pushing himself up harry felt the blood leave his head, dizziness over took him and he slouched against the wall. His eyes drifted over the room once before he lost consciousness.

 

* * *

 

 

He drifted in and out of consciousness, at one stage he was sure he could feel his magic working frantically to repair his broken body. The pain reached a plateau and sort of leveled out, it got no worse yet did not lessen.

Unsure how many days had passed Harry knew if he didn't do something he would surely die.

With great difficulty Harry pulled himself across the floor towards his bed, halfway there he knew he couldn't do it. Laying down Harry rolled over and looked at the ceiling, despair over took him.

Days later he was roused from his absent minded drifting by a draining feeling deep with in him. Concentrating he found the source, the Light around his magical core drained away, as if it were escaping from a bad situation.

In dismay he watched it go, knowing that it was the one thing keeping him alive, if not that what else. A Muggle would have starved to death by now.

Feeling useless and lost Harry spent hours just watching the Light magic leave him. Eventually in desperation he reached out. 'Please don't go, I want to live.'

He wasn't expecting an answer so Harry was very surprised when a voice spoke within his head.

'Light cannot thrive in such dark times.'

'Who are you.'

'I am your Dark core.'

'I don't have a Dark core.'

'You do, all magical beings contain both Dark and Light.'

Thinking hard Harry tried to figure out what it wanted and if it could help him, 'Look I need help but I don't know what to do,' Thinking about what Dark magic could require Harry's mind jumped in excitement when he realized he had something that it would want. Blood. 'Look, I've got a pocket knife and I can cut myself and get blood or something.'

Loud booming evil sounding laughter filled Harry's head. Fearfully Harry's mind shrunk back from the Dark presence in him.

'Oh, child, where did you hear that.'

'Don't know, just around I guess.'

'No, I do not require your blood, or that of goats. Be at ease, you have only to accept me.'

'Okay.' Harry nodded.

Nothing happened, the voice went away and didn't answer Harry again.

 

* * *

**Reviews welcomed**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the link for Prokofiev - dance of the knights.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DUmq1cpcglQ
> 
> (Play it LOUD!!!)


	2. Redemption

 

Evil is like water, it abounds, is cheap, soon fouls, but runs itself clear of taint

                                                                                                           Samuel Butler 

 

* * *

 

 

'Get out, Get out. Filthy halfbloods desecrating the house of Black, begone all you heathens.'

 

Walburga Black had been screaming for days, the non-stop stream of profanity had become common place.

 

'Mudbloods, filth, stains of dishonor, taint of shame on the house of my fathers.'

 

Then one evening she stopped.

 

Soon Tonks, Snape and Remus stood around the portrait wondering what had changed.

 

Mrs Black looked thoughtful.

 

Rubbing his chin in Remus contemplated the change, 'I wouldn't read much into it.'

 

Tonks smiled as she turned and left for the kitchen, 'Maybe my Aunt finally realized there's no use making a racket, there's nothing she can do about it.'

 

As if to disagree Walburga started again, this time there was a happy singsong to her voice, 'Stains of dishonor, filthy half-breeds, blood traitors, children of filth!'

 

Sneering Snape looked at Tonks in disgust, 'You knew she'd do that.'

 

Laughter, sharp high piercing laughter stopped all further conversation.

 

'Kretcher,' Mrs Black ignored the traitors, there was something farm more important going on today.

 

There was a muffled pop and Kretcher appeared, 'Mrs Black, what is it you require.'

 

'Open Regulus's room, clean it out and make the bed. The house of Black has a suitable Heir, we are Toujours pur once again!'

 

Snape pulled his wand out his sleeve and started checking the house, 'Secure the house, make sure nobody can get in. If she's right then a new heir circumnavigates the Fidelius Charm.'

 

The others got to work, it always paid to listen to Snape.

 

Once the house was secure Snape sent Tonks to inform Dumbledore.

 

Returning to the portrait of Mrs Black Snape pointed his wand at it, 'Tell me woman, why do you believe the house of Black has a new heir.'

 

'I'll not tell you anything.'

 

Alright, I've had enough of you. Raising his wand he paused for dramatic effect. 'All the others tried to remove your portrait, I won't waste my time, I'd rather blast a hole through the wall, it would give me more satisfaction - I'm tired of your incessant madness.'

 

Putting her hands up, Walburga screamed, 'No, please I'll tell what I can.'

 

Snape lowered his wand and nodded.

 

'Bellatrix is going to pick up my heir and bring him here.'

 

'Why would she do such a thing.'

 

'He's the heir I've been waiting for, a true Dark wizard.'

 

Snape whirled around, 'Everyone out, take what you can. Grimmauld Place has been compromised.'

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

'Crucio'

 

Warm shivers of pleasure spread through Bellatrix, the muggle squirming on the ground would have never experienced pain like this. It was a beautiful site, smiling widely Bellatrix looked up at her Lord.

 

She dropped her wand, the feeling was gone. A hollow emptiness filled her chest, a deep despairing emptiness.

 

Voldemort felt something change, Bellatrix looked confused. 'Bellatrix, look at me.'

 

A rushing noise filled her ears and she was made blind to all around her - Before her she saw a warm glow, weak and waning.

Coming back to the room with the Dark Lord she looked down at the muggle before her, disgust filled her, not at the muggle but at herself. How had she been so blinded by the Dark Lord that she didn't realize this was wrong.

 

Picking up her wand she pointed it at the muggle, 'Avada Kedavra'

 

Lucius jumped in shock, Bellatrix just killed the muggle, she was supposed to leave it alive for Draco's initiation. 'My Lord what's she doing.'

 

'Bellatrix, is something the matter.'

 

Having forgotten about the others in the room Bellatrix eyed them wearily, 'I must go.' Turning she left, without a look back. Knowing that one look at the Dark Lord and he would know, the feeling was gone. In an instant, her loyalties had changed and if he got in her way she'd kill him herself.

 

He couldn't believe this, Bellatrix ignored the Dark Lord and now she was walking off, 'My Lord should we just let her go.'

 

'Lucius, you may be my favorite,' he gestured at her retreating back, 'but Bellatrix is my most loyal follower.'

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Once past the antiapparation wards Bellatrix reached out. She did not know where she was going only that she was needed. Once her magic wrapped around the location of that warm glow she closed her eyes and pulled.

 

A quiet muggle street greeted her once she'd landed, taking a deep breath she moved with a determination and definiteness of purpose that would make all shrink back before her.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Harry knew something was happening, heavy Dark yet uplifting music filled his head. It spun around him, taking away all pain, all feeling till he floated in a sea of pure rapture. 'What is this.' He thought.

 

'Prokofiev, Dance of the Knights. One of my favorite Dark composers.'

 

'Have you got more.' Harry thought

 

'Yes, many more, I shall play them all for you.'

 

'That would be nice.'

 

Outside of Harry's Dark music induced state, a furious Bellatrix Lestrange kicked in Harry's door. Final confirmation of who exactly was the Black heir hit her hard. Pushing that aside she approached the boy, it did not matter that he was the new heir. All that mattered was that she secure him immediately, casting her wand over him Bellatrix hissed.

She'd never seen anyone alive in such a state, a kind of evil pity always overcame her before her victims reached this state and she allowed them to bleed to death, slowly.

 

The music quietened a bit and he was urged to open his eyes and look up at the person standing over him, in the dark he couldn't see who it was and instinctively shrunk back. His scrambled mind was sure it was uncle Vernon coming back to finish him off.

 

'No, please.' His words were garbled, his tongue thick in his mouth and his now obviously broken jaw twisted horribly out of shape.

 

Her breath caught and a pained feeling twisted her heart, of course the new Black heir would be afraid of her, they hadn’t exactly gotten on before... _and I did kinda kill his godfather..._

 

'Potter, I've come to help you.'

 

That voice, he'd heard it before, it wasn't uncle Vernon. Harry's Dark magic reacted by flooding the room with light. When he finally did see that it was just Bellatrix Harry relaxed.

 

'What about Voldemort.'

 

'Oh, Harry. You have to stop saying his name. Every time you mention it he gains access to your mind and can see through your eyes.'

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Pain filled the Dark Lord and he tumbled out his chair, falling at the feet of his stunned Death Eaters. Voldemort screamed in rage, 'Bellatrix is killing Potter, I can feel it. Ah, fuck it hurts. That bitch.'

 

Just before he passed out from the pain flowing through the connection he saw it was quiet the opposite, she was saving him.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

By now the muggle police had turned up and even though they had their guns focused on the woman coming out the house they couldn't shoot. Against the night sky, it looked as if dragons made of flame tore through the house.

 

Light crackled around Bellatrix as she walked out of the house, Harry floated behind her surrounded by a crackling protective shield supplied by his own Dark magic. Looking over her shoulder she couldn't help let loose a high pitch laugh of pure joy.

 

The muggle lawn was bathed in the fiery red light as Fiend Fire consumed the house behind them.

 

The delicious heat warmed Harry, filling him with happiness. There was no way Dumbledore could send him back to a house that did not exist.

 

'Stop, lady. You have to stop.'

 

Bellatrix sneered at the muggles in disdain. Before she apparated she could hear one of them should.

 

'Put down the floating boy.'

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Mediwitch Penny struggled to keep her eyes opened, she'd been given desk duty after accidentally leaving the doors to the asylum opened... the chaos created by that was something she'd hope to never have to see again.

 

The night shift on the front desk was so boring she often fell asleep, this time she was politely woken by a gently shaking of her shoulders.

 

Bellatrix sighed when the woman's eyes opened and grew to the size of saucers, 'Relax, I'm not here to kill you or torture. Besides, I fully encourage sleeping on the job.'

 

Penny gave a nervous smile. 'Sorry, ah, Mrs Lestrange. How can I help you.' She sqeeked.

 

A grateful look passed over Bellatrix’s face, 'I just rescued Harry Potter from his relatives house, he's going to need medical attention.'

 

'I'll try and schedule him in.'

 

Bellatrix leaned over the counter, 'I don't think you understand,' She nodded back towards Harry, 'This is kind of an emergency and your life rests on getting him immediate medical attention.'

 

Jumping in shock, Penny pressed an emergency button, a siren went off. Bellatrix's wand now pointed in between Penny's eyes, 'Sorry Mrs Lestrange, I know how it must look but I just summoned a team of healers.'

 

Dropping her hand to her side Bellatrix sighed, 'Thanks, it's been a long night.'

 

All around them healers apparated in, fearful at first but quickly reassured by Bellatrix they got to work.

 

Bellatrix watched as the Black heir was whisked away by the healers, they were constantly casting spells and this worried her. Wondering if betraying the Dark Lord was worth all this if Potter just died. 'Well, I suppose I had to pay for all the wrongs I've done.'

 

That reminded her of something, turning to the mediwitch Bellatrix smiled, then stopped smiling as she watched the witch shrink back in fear. 'Are the Longbottom's still alive.'

 

'Ah, yes.'

 

'Take me to them.'

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

When the Aurors arrived it was to the mind boggling image of Bellatrix talking to a very sane Frank and Alice Longbottom.

 

With a shaking hand Kingsley Shacklebolt raised his wand, 'Bellatrix Lestrange, you are under arrest. If you do not come willingly I will be forced to kill you.'

 

Alice Longbottom jumped in front of Bellatrix, 'No, you can't we can explain.'

 

'Explain what.'

 

'Bellatrix didn't torture us, well she did, but first she Legilimemised us and pushed our minds to a far off corner where we could not feel pain.'

 

Dwalish stupidly lowered his wand and put it away. 'If that is so then she wouldn't mind coming willingly.'

 

Standing Bellatrix took out her want, 'Not at all.'

 

Kingsley froze in terror, in that moment Bellatrix could have killed him, instead there was a CRACK as she snapped her wand in half.

 

Although Bellatrix loved her wand she knew in her heart that it had become tainted from all the evil she had created with it.

 

Soon after becoming a Death Eater, her wand started to grow a knot and to her it had come to represent all that was wrong with her. Snapping it was a way to make sure she never fell into such a dark hole again, from now on she'd only kill or maim for family reasons.

 

Smirking her inner Slytherin informed her that they also won't be able to lay any charges against her as she'd destroyed the only thing they could have extracted evidence from.

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 
    
    
        
      
      
    

 

**Just in case you forgot this here is a reminder before the start of the story:**

 

 

 

"I have spied for you and lied for you, put myself in mortal danger for you. Everything was supposed to be to keep Lily Potter’s son safe. Now you tell me you have been raising him like a pig for slaughter – "   
"But this is touching, Severus," said Dumbledore seriously. "Have you grown to care for the boy, after all?"   
"For him?" shouted Snape. "Expecto Patronum!"   
From the tip of his wand burst the silver doe. She landed on the office floor, bounded once across the office, and soared out of the window. Dumbledore watched her fly away, and as her silvery glow faded he turned back to Snape, and his eyes were full of tears.   
"After all this time?"   
"Always" said Snape. "

 

Chapteer 33 The Deathly Hallows

The Prince's Tale 

* * *

 

 

Snape paced Dumbledore's office. His anger tightly coiled his words thick in his throat. Regret burned in Snape. All this time he made sacrifices to ensure the boys safety. He risked his life, killed and maimed wizards and muggles all for the boy.

Then the boy is abducted from the one place Dumbledore said he would be safe.  He should have taken the boy to Spinners end, Potter would have been much safer there. 

 

'How could you let this happen?' Snape's wand shook as he pointed it at the headmaster

 

'Severus, you must understand...'

 

'No, I'm tired of listening to you.'

 

Dumbledore stood, 'You made a promise.'

 

'Yes, to protect the boy.'

 

'He's safe.'

 

'Bellatrix got to him, is that what you call safe.' Snape whirled around, with a flick of his wand a large gash ripped across Dumbledore's bookcase.

 

'Severus! He’s safe now.'

 

Snape shook as he stared the headmaster down, wand outstretched, 'Safe! Safe! What about the abuse?'

 

Dumbledore broke eye contact, 'what abuse?'

 

Heat, red, hot burning heat rose in Snape. He never could stand lying. Without a word he cast, _Legilimens._

 

Dumbledore's mind bristled with traps, only skill and finesse allowed him to find the information he needed. In this ice white environment, the cold and the thick snow concealed many dangers. Finally, he came to a large dark box placed at the back of Dumbledore's mind.

Thick with guilt and pain the box could not be hidden, the snow melted around it, all the while Dumbledore's mind screamed at him to get out.

 

'Severus, please.'

 

Snape shrugged the old man off. His mind brushed up against the box, seeking entry. Cold Darkness reached out and pulled Snape in, tossed from one memory to the next Snape gasped, all around him floated pensive memories of Potter's abuse.

 

Dumbledore forced him out. The room looked different from this angle, the desk felt oppressive, the bookshelves redundant – just like Fawke's empty perch. 

 

When did Dumbledore's phoenix leave him. The moment Snape found that his calmed state came from Dumbledore's direction Snape threw it off and like a great dark bat; Snape flung himself across the desk knocking Dumbledore over.

 

'You knew about it, you knew about those muggle's hatred for him and you did nothing.' The tendons in Snape's potion stained hands stood out as he strangled Dumbledore.

 

'This will make him stronger Severus.' chocked out.

 

Snape sneered down at Dumbledore, 'I was abused and unloved, did you know about that too?'

 

Dumbledore closed his eyes and stopped struggling.

 

Snape froze, letting go he stood. 'You knew.' He had to get away before, before, 'You knew.'

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Narcissa Malfoy bowed low to Mrs. Black's portrait, 'I would be honored to be your representative.'

 

'It's good to have you back Cissi, you are most welcome.'

 

'What of my son.' Narcissa held a hand above her breast, touching her dragon pendant.

 

'Is he marked?'

 

'No, not yet.' Narcissa silently thanked Bellatrix for causing such a stir, Draco's initiation appeared small in comparison to the defection of the Dark Lords most loyal follower.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The magical pull of the Black heir affected all of them, the effect, so titillating Narcissa risked discovery.

 

They put him in a ward all on his own; rows upon rows of beds lined the room.  Harry stood in the corner at the furthest end. He faced the wall, rocking as if consumed by madness.

 

Wild magic crackled in the air, Narcissa understood why they left him here alone. Her eyes closed and she let down her dense buffer shields, Harry's magic flowed around them and danced to a menacing tune. She waded through this sea of darkness.

 

Her chin came up and she pushed on, 'Harry.' She winced, his name sounded strange coming from her refined lips. 'I've come to take you home,' His shoulders stiffened, 'to Grimmauld Place.'

 

His head swiveled in a most unnatural way, 'Where is Lucius Malfoy.'

 

The well prepared lie waiting on Narcissa's lips fell away, Potter already knew, 'He's at Malfoy manor, with the Dark Lord.'

 

Harry had that faraway look again, 'It's a beautiful house, although I only see what those red eyes look at.'

 

Fear crept into Narcissa, 'can the Dark Lord see me.' '

 

'No, he is unable to.'

 

'Will you come with me?'  

 

'I'm not sure.' Harry's gaze dropped to stare at his hands; he turned them over and watched them move as if looking at them for the first time. 'Why did Bellatrix come to me, why are you here now.' 

 

Narcissa reached out and took his hand, warmth flooded from her into him. 'You have become a suitable Black heir.'

 

'How' Harry tugged on his hand.

 

Narcissa gripped him tighter, both her hands now covering his, forcing her warmth into Harry the way she did when the manor grew too cold and Draco was in need of warmth and comfort. 'You're a pure dark wizard Harry, not an ounce of light magic in you.'

 

'I gave myself to the dark when the light abandoned me.'

 

Narcissa grew cold, it may have been that she was sending her warmth to Harry but it's odd it happened now, right when her memory reminded her light only abandons a wizard once they've crossed the brink of death.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Snape ignored the irritating mediwitch following him, he came to see Potter and that's what he was going to do, with a little legilimency he'd found the room number, striding along he located the door, pushing opened the door he strode into the room and stopped. 'Where is Potter?'

 

'That's what I've been trying to tell you.' The mediwitch huffed, 'His family took him home.'

 

Snape sneered, 'Impossible, he has no family.'

 

'A lady and a screaming portrait took him an hour ago; they had proof that he was their heir.'

 

A cold shiver ran down Snape's spine, they should have seen this coming, cursing Snape swept from the room, his robes billowing behind him. With the mongrel dead, Potter became heir.

 

Outside he apperated to 12 Grimmauld Place. Desperation overcame Snape, he banged on the door even though he knew his fear was irrational and he hated himself for it, still he needed to make sure the last remnant of Lily lived.

 

'Go away, you're not welcome.'

 

'Kreacher, its Severus Snape.'  When nothing happened he added, 'I'll cut off you head and put it in a jar of brine if you let me in.' 

 

The door cracked opened and Narcissa Malfoy stood there, with a smirk on her elegant face. 'You too Severus.'

 

Shame faced Snape nodded, 'yes, for a long time now.'

 

'I wondered about you. Whenever I let down my shields around you I could see your allegiance belonged to someone else.'

 

He hated that she could see that part of him, 'I thank you for not mentioning it before.'

 

'Come inside,' Narcissa walked before him, 'Severus, if I spoke off everyone’s alliances I would be dead long ago. Less than half of death eaters are loyal, that's the problem with purebloods most have their allegiance firmly centered on family.'

Snape walked into the lounge the air became thick, he struggled forwards, while Narcissa walked on unhindered. Potter sat in a high backed red leather chair, shaking a fearful look on his face.

 

‘Don’t come near me, go away.’

 

Snape felt the boys’ magic push at him, pushing back he glared at Potter. In that moment, Potter’s darkness slipped into him bringing forth an image of Lily and him sitting under a tree watching flowers fall, they held hands. He was smiling and happy.

Snape fell to his knees, ashamed he covered his face with his hands, while fresh grief flooded through him.

A hand touched his face, too miserable to resist Snape knelt there as Lily’s boy carded his hand though his hair, so much like his mother it hurt.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Harry’s dark core made a connection with the darkest memory in Snape and it burst forth in all its unvarnished pain.

 

All around Snape the wind howled as he ran towards the smoking ruins, he strode through the damaged doorway. The smell of burning flesh and singed hair filled the air.

Snape stepped over James Potter's corps as if he were nothing, he took the stairs two at a time. At the nursery, he slowed.  With a heavy sorrow filled pace Snape stepped through the door, he ignored the traumatized baby in the crib. Everything he had ever wanted, cold and dead, never to laugh or speak again.  He fell to the floor and clutched Lily’s lifeless body to him. For hours, he sat there holding her close, thoroughly confused Harry wondered what could make a man do this. His Dark magic answered his question.

 

'Love Harry, it's love.'

 

'It can't be Snape is incapable of love.'

 

'Next to you, Severus Snape is the second darkest wizard alive, true Love belongs to the Dark.'

 

'How can that be, it’s supposed to be good.'

 

'Oh, it is, it's pure, it's wonderful and if you have it you will kill, maim and even torcher for love. That’s why true love, is a Dark attribute.'

 

Harry felt himself being pulled up, out of the memory. Down below he caught a last glimpses of Snape crying over his mother's body.

 

 

* * *

 

The dragon pendant Narcissa wore warmed again her skin, ‘Kreacher, tell Snape I have gone. He is welcome as long as Harry wants him here.’

 

At the signal, Kreacher threw the flue powder into the flames and stepped back.

 

Before she left she added, ‘If he causes any problems do not hesitate to expel him with the wards.’

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Sometime later Snape opened his eyes to find a quiet, thoughtful looking Potter seated on the floor next to him. The dark mark on his arm burned.

‘I don’t understand you have always been so mean to me.’

A pained breath escaped Snape, ‘for years I blamed you for your mother’s death.’ Snape looked away, ‘Now I see your mother when I look at you, you’re a constant reminder.’

‘And that makes you hate me.’

‘No, it makes me hate myself.’

Harry stilled, ‘Don’t hate yourself, my mum doesn’t want that.’

Resisting the urge to backhand the boy Snape spat, ‘How could you possibly know what your mother wants.’

‘I don’t know but after what happened, I’ve been speaking to her.’ Harry once again looked distant, ‘A part of her lives in me.’

‘Impossible.’

‘She’s laughing, said I should say: “perhaps you haven’t explored darker options.”’ Harry smiled, its nice talking to her but she wants to be in your head.’

He told Lily that, he’d always wanted her to explore darker options. That would have led her away from James Potter. Snape wanted to do something kissing Potter was out of the question and… he did not do hugs. ‘Can she do that?’

‘No, but she says there is a way.’

The burning in his arm intensified, the Dark Lord only did that when he was urgently required. He had to go now. ‘I have to go. Tell your mother I…’ Snape could not finish that, after so long he felt unsure if it had ever been real.

‘She does love you.’ Harry studied him, ‘she attached all her love and feeling for you to me in order to save me.’

Snape inclined his head, he couldn’t bring himself to speak, he walked out of Grammauld place he with the full realization that all those times he’d acted cruel and uncaring towards Potter he’d also been attacking Lily.

 

 

* * *

 

 

‘As I was saying,’ continued Voldemort, looking again at the tense faces of his followers, ‘I understand better now. I shall need, for instance, to borrow a wand from one of you before I go to kill Potter.’

 

The faces around him displayed nothing but shock; he might have announced that he wanted to borrow one of their arms.

 

‘No volunteers?’ said Voldemort. ‘Let's see ... Lucius, I see no reason for you to have a wand anymore.’

 

Lucius Malfoy looked up. His skin appeared yellowish and waxy in the firelight, and his eyes were sunken and shadowed. When he spoke, his voice was hoarse.

 

‘My Lord?’

 

‘Your wand, Lucius. I require your wand.’

 

‘I ...’

 

Malfoy glanced sideways at his wife. She was staring straight ahead, quite as pale as he was, her long blonde hair hanging down her back, but beneath the table her slim fingers closed briefly on his wrist. At her touch, Malfoy put his hand into his robes, withdrew a wand, and passed it along to Voldemort, who held it up in front of his red eyes, examining it closely.

 

‘What is it?’

 

‘Elm, my Lord,’ whispered Malfoy.

 

‘And the core?’

 

‘Dragon, dragon heartstring.’

‘Good,’ said Voldemort. He drew out his wand and compared the lengths. Lucius Malfoy made an involuntary movement; for a fraction of a second, it seemed he expected to receive Voldemort's wand in exchange for his own. The gesture was not missed by Voldemort, whose eyes widened maliciously.

 

‘Give you my wand, Lucius? My wand?’

 

Some of the throng sniggered.

 

‘I have given you your liberty, Lucius, is that not enough for you? But I have noticed that you and your family seem less than happy of late ... What is it about my presence in your home that displaces you, Lucius?’

 

‘Nothing, nothing, my Lord!’

 

‘Such lies Lucius ... ‘

 

 

* * *

 

 

Snape's heart sank the moment he saw the body floating above the table, his only friend Charity Burbage.

 

'Ahh Severus, so nice of you to join us.'

 

'Forgive me, my Lord, I was delayed.' Snape looked down knowing his Occlumency shields would be severely weakened by his emotions.

 

'Voldemort raised Lucius Malfoy's wand, pointed it directly at the slowly revolving figure suspended over the table, and gave it a tiny flick. The figure came to life with a groan and began to struggle against invisible bonds.

 

‘Do you recognize our guest, Severus?’ asked Voldemort.

 

Snape raised his eyes to the upside down face. All of the Death Eaters were looking up at the captive now, as though they had been given permission to show curiosity. As she revolved to face the firelight, the woman said in a cracked and terrified voice, ‘Severus! Help me!’

 

‘Yes, my Lord’ said Snape as the prisoner turned slowly away again.

 

‘And you, Draco?’ asked Voldemort, stroking the snake's snout with his wand-free hand. Draco shook his head jerkily. Now that the woman had woken, he seemed unable to look at her anymore. Draco swallowed hard when he caught the look on Snape's face.

 

‘You would not have taken her classes,’ said Voldemort. ‘For those of you who do not know, we are joined here tonight by Charity Burbage who, until recently, taught at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.’

 

There were small noises of comprehension around the table. A broad, hunched woman with pointed teeth cackled.

 

‘Yes ... Professor Burbage taught the children of witches and wizards all about Muggles ... how they are not so different from us ...’

 

One of the Death Eaters spat on the floor. Charity Burbage revolved to face Snape again.

 

‘Severus ... please ... please ...’

 

‘Silence,’ said Voldemort, with another twitch of Malfoy's wand, and Charity fell silent as if gagged. ‘Not content with corrupting and polluting the minds of Wizarding children, last week Professor Burbage wrote an impassioned defense of Mudbloods in the Daily Prophet. Wizards, she says, must accept these thieves of their knowledge and magic. The dwindling of the purebloods is, says Professor Burbage, a most desirable circumstance ... She would have us all mate with Muggles ... or, no doubt, werewolves ...’

 

Nobody laughed this time. There was no mistaking the anger and contempt in Voldemort's voice. For the third time, Charity Burbage revolved to face Snape. Tears were pouring from her eyes into her hair. Snape looked back at her, shaking with suppressed rage, as she turned slowly away from him again. Deep in Severus's pockets, his hands fumbled in search of a potion that would work, instead he found something he had taken away from the Weasley Twins.

 

In a whirl of black material Snape flew out his seat, Lucius’ wand ripped from Voldemort’s hand, it sailed across the room to Snape. He grabbed hold of Charity. Snape knew his actions were foolish. They would not escape.

 

Snape managed a sneer while Voldemort fumbled for his wand, lifting a hand Snape threw what he held down and the room filled with darkness.

 

Several of the Death Eaters leaped back in their chairs, Snape’s smirk widened, their fear was justifiable after all any apparent fumes coming from a master potions brewer should be feared. Draco dropped onto the floor, crawling under the table he pressed his wand to the floor, allowing Snape to escape through the wards.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be a long story, updated every Saturday.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a long depressive spell - I've finally gathered the courage to start writing again. It makes me happy, it's hard to continue when you think you're a screw up. 
> 
> Enjoy, I've already got the second chapter written. (Tell me what elements in this you like and I can incorporate them in the rest of the story.)

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Voldemort turned on Draco. ‘You dare defy me!'

Draco tried to keep his gaze impassive and produced a false Occlumency image, 'My lord, I would never consider such a thing.'

  
'Do not lie to me,' Voldemort raised Lucius’s wand, 'only a Malfoy heir can affect the manor wards so easily and I have your father's wand.'

  
The sneer on the dark lords face promised pain. Draco swallowed hard. He turned to his father, whose head remained down unable to meet his eyes. His mother clenched her wand tight, she stared at Lucius. Without looking at Draco Lucius shook his head - that settled heavy in Draco's stomach, his parents could not help him.

  
In a daze Draco watched as Voldemort stood, the death grin on his face mocking him and magnifying Draco’s feeling of helplessness. His father’s wand flicked and Voldemort hissed out, 'Crucio.'

Pain erupted thought Draco, his nerve ends tore and twisted. From the ends of his fingers to Draco's magical core, he felt the most terrible pain in existence.  
Unsure how long he'd been under Draco felt the absence of intense pain when his body relaxed into a steady series of violent twitches. Draco’s rolled eyes dropped back into place, he could see the grain on the table, evidently he’d slumped over it. His eyes lifted to see the Dark Lord clutching at his guts in a vain attempt to keep them as they spilled from his body.

  
His father's cane crashed down on the marble floors, the air thickened and the manor wards surrounded the three Malfoys.

  
His father told him this was possible, Draco never thought there would be a need, or that he’d get to see it. Draco felt his eyes slipping closed, the blissful darkness of deep sleep welcomed him. His eyes closed and there in the darkness music came to him, it filled him with the energy needed to wake and ignore the pain. It felt like he’d been asleep for hours, and not mere seconds.

  
Lucius pulled and twisted at the wards, they shimmered, red and angry.

The death eaters surrounding them screamed as they were ejected from the manor.

  
Voldemort let go of his guts and picked up his own wand. He struggled against the wards and stopped himself from being torn from the manor.

  
His father's wand flew across the room and with seeker like dexterity he caught it. 'Cissi, go, now!'

  
Narcissa grabbed Draco's arm and apparated to Draco's room.

  
The last he saw of his father, he faced off against Voldemort. The dark lord’s insides sliding back into his body while he flung curses at Lucius.

  
In Draco’s room Narcissa turned to him, 'Draco, listen to me, I need you to activate the sentries.' She shook him, 'do you understand that.'

  
It hurt to speak. 'I, yes mother.' Draco knelt to the ground and placed his palm against the floor Draco closed his eyes, his broken and cracked voice spoke the key. 'Awake, awake darkest of the Dark. Destroy the bane of the Malfoy heir.'

 

 

* * *

 

 

Old dangerous magic flushed through the manor, marble floors rippled as grey bony shapes moved beneath, pressing their faces against the surface.

  
Lucius cast shield charm after shield charm, he found a rare grin, in a moment things would get interesting.

  
The dark lord looked for a quick ending to this farce. ‘Avada Kedavra,’

  
A hand reached out of the marble and caught hold of the Dark Lords foot, causing the Dark Lord’s killing curse to fall far off target. He screamed in rage, kicking loose the grasping hand, but still others snatched at him.

Soon hundreds of the cold dead bodies crawled out the marble and still it rippled like an embryonic sack of vile devil spawn.

  
Hate and wounded pride filled Lucius, he stood to his full height and cast the blood boiling curse.

  
Voldemort dropped his wand and screamed again, more Inferi closed in on him, gnawing and ripping at his still retreating entrails.

  
Lucius sauntered towards Voldemort, 'I have served you long my Lord.’ He sneered in disgust. ‘You're first mistake was taking my wand.' Lucius accioed Voldemort’s wand to him, 'Harming my heir in my home is your second mistake.' In a sharp movement Lucius brought the Dark Lords wand down hard against the edge of the table and with a crack, it snapped.

  
The Dark Lords hand lifted. Pain twisted fingers curled in slow, 'and your mistake Lucius, is to underestimating the power the Dark Mark gives me, over you.'

  
Compulsion entered his thoughts and Lucius felt himself attempting to deactivate the inferi, loosing hope he still had that to laugh about, _I know you can hear me. Did you think they would rest with anything less than your death!_

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Draco opened his eyes, all around him the house elves stood pots and pans in hand, their weapons of choice. They’d also reinforced the protections on his room. Draco glanced at his mum were they going to wait here, would they have to wonder if the person beyond the door was Voldemort or dad. With questioning eyes Draco looked up a his mother.

  
'We're taking the house elves, you've awakened the sleepers, which should provide enough distraction to even the odds for your father.'

  
His mother pulled him up and led him over to the fireplace, a house elf tossed in some flew powder.

  
'12 Grimmauld Place.'

  
The name of the place sounded familiar. ‘When did you connect the flu network up to my room?’

  
‘Your room has always been connected to a safe house, I changed it a few days ago as I believe the previous one is compromised by Rodolphus Lestrange.’

  
A single thought pushed its way into Draco’s still pain filled mind, he gasped. His mum cast the Entail spilling curse on the Dark Lord, who else would have.

  
A deep chill spread through Draco and he turned to his mum with wide eyes, 'You cast the entail spilling curse on the Dark Lord.'

  
A warm spark entered his mother’s eyes, she lifted her head a satisfied smirk gracing her face , 'Did you think I would just stand there and let him harm you,' Narcissa shook her head, her diamond earrings catching the light. 'I spent eighty eight hours in labor with you, I was willing to die to keep you and since then nothing has changed.'

  
Together they stepped into the green flames.

 

* * *

 

**Please leave comments if you like this.**


	5. Chapter 5

 

When I am dead, my dearest,

Sing no sad songs for me;

Plant thou no roses at my head,

Nor shady cypress tree:

Be the green grass above me

With showers and dewdrops wet;

And if thou wilt, remember,

And if thou wilt, forget.

 

 

              Christina Rossetti

* * *

 

 

 

Time in his bubble passed slowly, Harry sat in the same spot everyone left him in, deep in thought.

Snape and the muggle studies teacher came and after sometime the fire flashed green. 

Narcissa and Draco stepped into the room, followed by their house elves. Both of them so graceful, it pained Harry to compare it to what happened every time he used the Floo network.

The Malfoy house elves squeaked in terror. One of them swiped a finger along the skirting, lifting the dirt smudged finger up to its face, the house elf’s eyes widened, without much warning, it fainted.

The rest started cleaning and repairing things at random. Their fallen friend already forgotten.

Harry turned his gaze back to the wand in his hands. It didn’t work. It felt wrong. His magic no longer flowed through his wand, it didn’t work. He let his wand slip from his fingers, before it hit the ground, his mind gave him the image of him being obliviated and forced out of the wizarding world and left all alone.

A hoarse painful sounding voice brought him back.

‘Potter.’

Harry pulled his eyes away from his wand, more terrible thoughts ran through him, he stared up at Draco Malfoy wide eyed and terrified.

Malfoy’s mask slipped, he frowned down at Harry, then the mask came back. ‘Potter, what are you doing here.’

‘Draco, mind your tongue.’ Narcissa placed a hand on Draco’s shoulder, ‘This is Mr Potter’s residence, he’s the new Black heir.’

‘Mother, that’s impossible, the Black heir has to be –‘ Narcissa cut Draco off.

‘You’re forgetting who I am, all you know of the Black family comes from me, Mr Potter has come into his true inheritance.’

‘Oh,’ Draco’s mask slipped off his face, he looked weary and Harry remembered. About an hour ago he slipped into a light sleep. Dreams of Draco being held under the cruciatus curse came to him; edged with the hum of Draco’s pain.

Malfoy had been speaking for a while, Harry managed to catch the end of the conversation. ‘– please accept my apologies for my earlier transgressions,’ When there was no response form Harry, Draco continued. ‘We left in a rush and mother didn’t have time to explain where we were going.’

Harry nodded his head, ‘Voldemort used the cruciatus curse on you.’

Snape came into the room, ‘Is that true.’

‘Yes, Severus.’ Narcissa squeezed Draco’s shoulder, ‘he was held under for five minutes, would there be any lingering damage from that.’ 

‘Obviously.’ Snape swept over to Draco and pushed him onto a chair and started pulling potions from his pockets like a muggle magician. Snape knew the Dark Lord would have done this in retaliation for Draco’s stupid heroics. He cursed out loud when his very own dry, mocking voice reminded him that his own heroics, preceded Draco’s.

Through all this Draco stared Harry, now that they were safe a great weakness came over him, his eyes heavy. The only thing keeping him awake was the question he had to ask and once he found a way to word it he would.

‘Potter…’ Draco hated the grating sound of his voice, Draco winced, he must have screamed the whole time he was under. ‘What. How. How did you know?’

‘I had a dream.’ The dark in him swelled to the surface, it came from a bottomless well deep inside him. The music spilled out all around and filled his head and the room with that familiar dark music.  Another dream came to him, this time he knew it to be reality. Harry commanded the Dark in him, and gave the one with the dominated mind the strength to overcome his enslavement.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Narcissa spun around and pointed her wand at Harry, preparing to shield against the force she felt coming. Then, on the edge of her hearing, she heard it, ‘Prokofiev - dance of the knights.’

Harry passed out, even so the music played on.

Draco looked up at his mother, ‘you hear it too.’

‘Yes, and I still don’t believe it.’

Snape tipped another potion into Draco’s mouth. ‘He’s been doing that ever since the night Bellatrix rescued him.’

With slurred speech, Draco spoke, ‘that’s the music I heard when the dark lord cursed me, it took away the pain.’ A smile graced his face. 

Draco fell into a deep sleep still smiling.

Narcissa waited for Severus to finish.

‘We need to talk.’

Snape turned around and crossed his arms with a suspicious look in his eyes. ‘If you wish.’

He led the way to the library.

Narcissa cast a privacy spell and sat down on a clean fluffy chair. Her house elves already cleaned this room, and in the way house elves do they somehow acquired tasteful furniture, which they strategically placed around the room. 

‘Severus, do you know what this means.’

‘Of course I do, I’ve heard the dark music before.’

Narcissa shook her head, ‘You, don’t know then.’ She ran her eyes over a section of books before summoning one of them. She opened it to a specific page, then handed it to Severus.

The page stared back at him, it felt aware. On it a picture of a boy in a dark room, covered in shadows, the boy sat crouched in a corner,  both hands held opened in front of him. With his head bent he gazed at the fiery butterfly floating there.

‘What is this book?’

Narcissa waved a hand in dismissal, the book didn’t have a name anyway. ‘Turn to the previous page.’

Snape flipped the page and before him a dark balled figure, on a mountain of skulls stared back at him, wand outstretched. Voldemort.

His heart in his throat. Snape flipped to the page before that. An old grizzled man stared back at him, in his hand he held Dumbledore’s wand, half of him appeared to disappear beneath a cloak of invisibility. Grindelwald.

With abated breath he turned to the page with the boy. He recognized the boy now. ‘Potter.’

Narcissa tapped her finger on the flaming butterfly the boy held. ‘The moment a new Dark Lord comes along, this book picks up on the magic and creates an image, this image is always prophetic in a way.’

Loud banging could be heard, right through Narcissa’s privacy spell.

Snape’s wand slid from his sleeve.

Narcissa froze, ‘I thought this house is under a Fidelius Charm.’

‘It is, and anyone who knows of the location has no need to knock.’ With deadly propose Snape strode to the door.

Narcissa followed close behind, wand drawn.

Snape whispered an obscure spell and the door turned transparent.

Lucius leaned against the door, wand in hand, his left arm suspiciously hidden beneath his favorite baby blue cloak.

Narcissa gasped in shock. ‘Lucius.’

Snape spelled the door opened and before Narcissa got there he’d disarmed his old friend as a precaution. They still don’t know how he found the place.

Lucius all but fell into the house, Narcissa catching him and lowering him to the ground. She knelt over him, he looked pale and weak.

He reached up and cupped Narcissa’s cheek, ‘Draco.’

‘He’s fine, what’s wrong Lucius.’

Tears filled his eyes, nobody, not even Narcissa had seen Lucius this upset. ‘My arm, I had to get rid of the dark mark. He was controlling me –’

Narcissa pushed his cloak aside, the bloody remains of Lucius’s arm oozed blood, he’d removed it above the elbow.

Snape and Narcissa got to work. How Lucius found the place could wait for later.

Lucius held onto Narcissa’s hand, with wide eyes he spoke through the pain, ‘– and nobody controls a Malfoy.’

 

 

* * *

**Comment and share this if you liked it.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the link for the original picture - It's been the inspiration behind this whole fanfiction.  
> http://i285.photobucket.com/albums/ll62/AlexciaAlexander/ButterflyBoy.jpg
> 
> Here's the link for Prokofiev - dance of the knights.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DUmq1cpcglQ 
> 
> (Play it LOUD!!!)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a bit of an unhappy turn and stopped doing everything. 
> 
> The next few chapters will be rather dark I think, but with a hopeful twist - Enjoy. 
> 
> I dedicate this chapter to slmncpm. I happened to be in a cafe eating a scone and I thought of your comments on the last chapter - then went home and started writing this one.

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Those who dream by day are cognizant of many things which escape those who dream only by night.”   
― Edgar Allan Poe,  _Eleonora_

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

In true style the Malfoys took over Grimmauld place, nobody complained, the house had never looked this good.

There still remained a one question.

‘What about those heads.’ Draco sat at the kitchen table, poking at his scrambled eggs.

Draco’s mum placed a platter of scones on the table. ‘Finish your breakfast and take a few of those date scones up to your dad.’

‘Not feeling hungry.’ His mum went for her wand, Draco dropped his fork, ‘wait, no. I’m fine.’ He started eating with renewed vigor.

Narcissa put away her wand with great reluctance, as if she were disappointed at not being able to spell the food directly into Draco.

‘Don’t worry about the heads, if they’re still here it’s because Mr Potter likes them. 

It didn’t matter what Potter liked, they were still hideous. Draco eyed the green looking scones next to the date and what appeared to be, cheese and bacon scones. Why were those others green.

He’d never seen mother make them before, in fact he’d never seen mother making anything, ever.

His eyes flicked to the kitchen bench, clean. There were no dishes in the sink. No evidence mum had baked scones. ‘Mum, what are the green scones.’

‘Wolfsbane scones dear.’

The blank look on his face spoke for him.

‘The full moon is near dear, you know how your godfather gets around that time.’

‘I don’t think they’d help much.’

‘He kept the last batch I’d sent him for three months.’

‘Yuck,’ Draco piled a plate high with scones, ‘I hope he wasn’t still eating them.’

Narcissa sighed, ‘no, I believe he’s using them in some sort of anti-werewolf potion.’

Draco walked out of the kitchen with wide eyes, Snape had never mentioned the secret ingredient in the Wolfsbane potion. Snape invented that potion, it’s just, nobody knows how.

On his way up Draco passed the grotesque elf heads, what on earth convinced someone this would be a good idea. ‘Chop off the elf’s heads… Oh, yeah, sure that sounds like a great idea.’

His father claimed the last room on the right as the master suite, even though Potter’s room remained much larger, in fact the room seamed to double in size every time Lucius Malfoy opened his mouth. 

Draco knocked before entering his parent’s room, then stopped. His’s father wasn’t in there, closing the door he moved towards the stairs to the third story.

Dad had been checking on Potter often, too often for his own liking.

Draco needed more, needed to feel. His music, his pain, his touch and most of all he craved approval, and that irked him to no end.  _Why does Potter affect me so much._   

Harry’s door stood opened, standing outside the door Draco could see his father standing over potter’s sleeping form. He looked out the window, deep in thought.

The moment Draco past the threshold Harry’s Dark music filled his every being. All around, in him, lifting his mood, making him want more.

Draco’s tongue slid over his lips and he came to stand next to his father, his eyes on the sleeping boy before him.

In a daze he offered the plate of scones, ‘Want a scone.’

Lucius looked down at his son in mild surprised, before trying to take a scone with the hand he held his cane in, his only hand.

Draco took the cane out of his fathers hand and offered the plate of scones to him, when his Dad took too long to take one Draco looked up at him.

‘I think you should have that.’ Lucius held his cane out to Draco. ‘I can’t use it to great effect with one hand.’

‘I can’t take it from you dad,’ Draco throat tightened, looking away he blinked his eyes,  ‘you’d look weird without it.’

He gave a bitter laugh, ‘you mean, I’d be weaker without it, well you’re right but does that make me so. Now stop sniffling, and dry you’re eyes and think.’

Being here in this house was different, it wasn’t like Hogwarts where he needed to maintain the perfect Malfoy mask, yet it wasn’t like home before the Dark Lord came, where he could just relax and be himself. With a deep breath he calmed himself and pushed all his worries into a dark box deep within his mind, where he kept all his other useless emotions. ‘You’ve always said to hide all power under a cloak of increasing weakness, so you have other ways of doing things?’

Lucius moved to sit down on the edge of Potter’s bed, ‘that’s correct.’

Draco gasped as the plate of scones wrenched from his hand, he’s always wondered about the extent of his dads power, now he knew it to be far above what he’d imagined.

‘Draco, I always want the best for you.’

‘Yes, father.’ Draco dropped his gaze, he’d never be able to live up to those expectations.

‘Good.’ With that Draco’s wand sailed unhindered into Lucius’s hands, ‘keep, the staff, it’s yours you’re going to need it.’

Lucius placed Draco’s wand on his lap and fumbled around in his breast pocket, before pulling something he kept hidden out. ‘Look away Draco.’

Draco’s curiosity burned, what will his dad do to his wand, even so, he looked away.

Lucius spoke an incantation, Draco didn’t recognize the words, this wasn’t Latin or Greek. A chill crept down Draco’s spine when the incantation moved on to a different part and Draco could almost hear the malicious smirk on his face as he spoke the words. 

A bright flash filled the room as his father came to the end of the incantation, Draco turned and gasped, his father held out his wand. On the butt of it, a silver dragon.

The moment Draco took it his fathers wand clicked out of the staff and moved over to him.

 Draco slipped his wand into the staff, it fit, beautifully.

Lucius levitated his wand onto the bed next to him, then reaching up he placed a hand on Draco’s shoulder. ‘Draco, you are my heir, my only heir, and if I’m correct, I also believe you to be the last Malfoy.’

‘You know.’ How did his dad find out. Where did he slip up.

Lucius turned to the sleeping boy besides him, Lucius spoke. ‘You’re obsession with Potter seemed strange at first, then we had an… altercation, he freed one of our house elves against my will and I cast the killing curse at him.’ Lucius stopped and stared at Draco, ‘the curse bent around him, magic refused to harm him.’ 

Draco couldn’t help smirking, trust his dad to take losing a house elf so bad. Trust Potter to be impervious to the killing curse. His smirk slipped off his face, trust himself to be so obvious.

‘Our family is an old one, we have always been attracted to power, it heats our blood. Drives our will do endure and often leads us to the greatest happiness.’

Lucius stood and bowed to the sleeping form, ‘I pledge my fealty to Harry Potter now while he sleeps, as I cannot bring myself to do so while he’s awake.’

Draco’s mouth fell opened, he moved to do the same only to be stopped by his father. ‘Don’t be so quick to pledge fealty to anyone, besides you can’t date your Lord.’

‘Potter can’t be a Lord.’ For a moment that’s the only important thing that made it through his mind, ‘wait, who says I’m going to date him.’

‘Draco, you two have been fighting since your first day at school. Love can be like that, it’s dark and moody, hot and intense all at once.’ Lucius bowed his head, his hair hiding his face from Draco. ‘You’re mum used a love potion on me for the first eight months of our relationship… that’s how I knew she wanted me.’

‘It’s not supposed to be like that.’

‘In a perfect world, maybe not.’ Lucius turned and stared at Draco, his gaze intense. ‘We don’t live in a perfect world, we fight and take what we want, protect those we love and the rest we leave to luck and false hopes.’

Draco’s face warmed, now that he thought about it, his dad is right. His eyes dropped to the ground, ‘I guess I do have a thing for Potter.’

Lucius stood and nodded, ‘Although I find the notion of two men, in the act of love disturbing. I will always bend for you – just like magic bends for Potter.’

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Comment and share this if you liked it.**


End file.
